theomegascapersfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Rules
Here is the place a few generic things will be expanded on and clarified that involve multiple, if not all, rules: Kicking Kicking is not only done by direct breaking of rules. If you skirt the small rules too much, are just rude too much or too often, or are complained about too many times, as a maxed clan, we have the discretion to act accordingly. Unfortunately, you will probably never know about these marks against you until the time to kick has arrived. There's simply too many people to notify otherwise. Just be mindful of the topics below and you should be fine! Loopholes If you want to abuse loopholes, go ahead. It won't be forgotten. Clan Chat rules While the Clan Chat PG-13 rules only applies to the Clan Chat, all other chat rules, such as failing to respect others and especially harrassing others, clan or not, ect. are simply attributes not ideal for an Omega Scaper and will be handled accordingly. Respect What is respect? To say this is a hard definition to pin down is an understatement. I shall, however, do my best. Respect is in treating your fellow man with dignity. Correcting someone, while nice, is still rude if done in a way that makes them feel inferior. Demeaning others, whether intended as a joke or not, is not a joke to the majority of the clan. The clan is about fostering relationships with other people to enjoy a game we all love to make it even better. Respect is acknowledging that there are other people with other beliefs, whether they are vocal about it or not. This is the reason for the PG-13 rule for example. If someone has a problem with something you do, handle it in a manner that doesn't disrupt bystanders is a sign of respect to the people in the clan. This is not saying take them on their advice if you feel you shouldn't, but do not start a fight over it in the clan chat. As stated previously and in the following aspect, the clan chat is made to be an open and fun area to speak, not a battleground. Respect is acknowledging that there are others with different interpretations. While similar to the above aspect, this is to emphasize that seeming sarcastic, aggressive, or anything along those lines may seem funny to you and/or is "your way of being nice," there are those, and most likely many at that, that will find you to be mean. As a social clan with a goal for a pleasant atmosphere, anything against that is simply not what this clan is about. If you feel you are someone described by this aspect, as per the aspect above this, you can acknowledge this and try to change, which some would think is an improvement and will help you in life as well (which very well can be true), or you may rather just want a different clan if we're "too nice." Respect is in truth. This is a big one. If you can not tell the truth reliably, you can not be trusted. Without trust there is no clan. For this reason lying is a big mark against a clan member. As long as this is, I hope it helps clarify any apparent inconsistencies in our policies and will help us all move forward nicely! ADMIN | [[User:Thylordship|'Thylo']][[User Talk:Thylordship|'rdship ']] 04:47, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ← Back to Clan Rules | Rule 1 → Category:Official Page